1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to excavation equipment and more particularly to apparatus for releasably coupling an attachment to a mounting bracket on an operating arm of an excavating machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Excavators are generally equipped with a work implement or an attachment for performing useful work. Such attachments include digging and material handling buckets, drills, hydraulic hammers, and the like. Excavators typically include an operating arm, which have work implements attached thereto.
During operation of the excavator, it is often desirable to exchange one work implement for another. Thus, it may be necessary, depending upon the circumstances at hand, to remove an attachment in exchange for a more suitable work implement.
Disconnecting a work implement in exchange for another is often difficult, dangerous and time consuming. An operator of the operating arm must leave the cab of the excavator, disconnect a number of pins, bolts, or other types of fasteners that mechanically couple the attachment to the operating arm. The operator must then return to the cab of the excavator and reposition the operating arm adjacent the "new" work implement. After repositioning the operating arm, the operator must again leave the cab of the excavator and mechanically couple the "new" work implement to the operating arm by reconnecting a number of pins, bolts, or other types of fasteners. During the time in which to exchange or swap work implements, the excavator is idle thereby decreasing the efficiency or productivity of the excavator. As well, when disconnecting and reconnecting various work implements, the operator may be subjected to harsh environments, thereby posing a serious risk to the operator's well-being.
In order to safely and quickly couple and decouple work implements, a variety of devices have been designed: U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,010 to Hulden, F., U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,325 to Kuzutani, K., U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,850 to Horton, L. A., U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,738 to Warthold, J., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,633 to Barden, W. M. Such devices typically include an apparatus that attempts to quickly and easily mechanically couple and decouple the work implement to and from the operating arm. However, these devices are relatively complex mechanically and tend to rely on a large number of components, thereby increasing the costs associated with the excavator and decreasing the reliability of operation in the harsh operating environment of an excavator.
What is needed therefore is a quick, reliable and safe coupling device, which overcomes one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks. What is further required is a quick coupling device that is less mechanically complex relative to other devices, which have heretofore been designed.